Wedding Bells and Bliss
by alli-lmnop
Summary: Maxie and Spinelli are getting married and Lulu is left to ease the minds of both the bride and groom.


**The Bride**

The look in Maxie's eyes was an unusual site. Tears filled the creases and made her lid heavy as she locked eyes with Lulu. Through the blur she could barely make out the lace adorned wedding dress Lulu had hung on the mirror.

"It's beautiful Lulu…how did you…how did you get someone to make this?"

For the first time in their tumultuous friendship Lulu felt a reprieve from the snark that defined their usual repartee. Instead she answered truthfully and with a small hint of guilt in her voice, "I told you that one day I would be as good a friend to you as you were to me."

Maxie looked at Lulu through the reflection in the mirror and knew that this girl who had once lived to spite her had become a vital part of her life. She smiled and wiped a tear with her hand trying to keep composure. Once her hand had dried from the tear she ran it down the silhouette of the dress feeling the lacey groves and detailed hand-woven bodice that looked as if it took the skills of ten seamstresses to hem.

"I told Feddie to make a dress a woman who is confident, feisty and refuses to admit she's a hopeless romantic would fall in love with. I can see I succeeded." Lulu couldn't help but let out a laugh as she completed her thought causing Maxie to come out of her daze.

"I hate to say it but you are good….What's so funny?" Maxie asked.

"No, it's nothing." Maxie shot her a glance that was all too familiar. "Fine. It's just when I said I'd be a good friend to you in return I never pictured this" Lulu's arms left their tightly wrapped position she often placed them at. "I mean Maxie in a wedding dress, it's all just a little weird."

"Wow thanks Lulu, that didn't take long to get back to your usual self."

"No I didn't mean it like that, I just always thought you were against the whole marriage and kids thing."

Maxie let her gaze and hands return to the dress. "I thought I was too. Believe me I'm as surprised as you are. It does feel a bit strange. I mean I always envisioned some string of accidents keeping me from making it to the altar or at least an unplanned pregnancy thrown into the mix. You know a little drama here and there. I just feel so normal. Maxie paused and a smile came across her face. "But I know that this is right…Maximista belongs with her Jackal." That was all she needed to say for Lulu to understand her reasoning and the two women exchanged a heartfelt moment that was only interrupted because of a knock at the door.

"What's this I hear about you critiquing Emma on her walk down the aisle?" Robin's entrance was met with a hug of relief from Maxie.

"I just gave her a few pointers on perfecting the look of gliding down the run—I mean aisle way" Maxie said as she finally released her cousin from the tight-lock grip she had placed on her.

"Maxie she's 3, if she even makes it down the aisle without getting distracted it'll be a success." Lulu did all she could to control her eyes from rolling but Robin caught a glimpse.

Robin shot Lulu a smirk and then focused her attention back on Maxie who had already begun unloading the various hair and makeup products Robin thought she might need. Maxie spoke while simultaneously beginning to primp, a feat only Maxie could flawlessly pull off, "Look those fabulous shoes I had custom made for Emma aren't going to walk themselves. Plus who wouldn't want to see my too cute for words niece in her little blue dress? I know you never really learned anything about fashion Lulu but the shoes are essential to making the outfit." Lulu had known Maxie long enough to realize that the fashionista in her could never be contained and it became especially bad during times of stress.

While Maxie was in the midst of proving her point about the importance of child beauty style Robin caught a glimpse of the dress. Her jaw dropped as she moved closer to it.

"Oh my God Maxie this is perfect. And I thought I needed paramedics during my first attempt at a wedding…" Maxie playfully hit her cousin on the arm in a way that displayed a bond that was deep, a bond that existed between family despite the fact the pair didn't share a drop of DNA.

Lulu sensed that this was her cue to exit so she gathered her things and did something that was totally out of character before she left, she hugged Maxie.

Lulu grabbed the door handle, "ook, I've got the list of final instructions, don't worry about anything and try not to throw a fit and upset anyone including anyone under the age of 5 and while I'm at it I'm gonna go check up on our Jackal to be." Like clockwork Lulu smirked back at her friend and closed the door behind her.

**The Groom**

The Penthouse was empty, a strange sight considering today promised to be one of the most important days of Spinelli's life. Lulu expected to walk in on the vision of her friend reading a sonnet he prepared for Maxie in a tone and meticulousness that only the Jackal could convey. Instead there was nothing, no sign that anyone filled the space.

"Spinelli?" Lulu yelled inquitively. "You know if Maxie finds out you tried to get in one more P.I. project you're not going to be able to deliver those vows very well."

By this time she had resigned to venturing up the stairs and to the regrettably pink room. Her voice trailed into a kind of private monologue as she explored the upstairs area. "Because she will strangle you, and then find some way to blame this whole thing on me, which it obviously isn't my fault but of course she's still pissed at me for never being at work on time," but just as she was about to finish her thought she made it to her destination pushing open the door. "Spin…" Lulu couldn't help but drop her jaw when she made the realization that she had stumbled upon her best friend not only engrossed in what she soon recognized to be the book of "Kama Sutra" but vigorously attempting to mirror one of the many spirited poses.

"Oh God." Lulu's automatic declaration of shock with a twinge of nervous laughter to the sight she was witnessing alerted Spinelli that someone had found him.

Spinelli did his best to unravel and in the process found himself returning Lulu's gaze from ground level. "Blonde One it seems you have caught me in the most compromising of positions. I can assure you that the Jackal was merely exploring the various types…"

Before he could say another word Lulu interjected, "You know what Spinelli I'm good, I'm pretty sure I know what you were doing…or attempting to do." Embracing the awkwardness of the moment Lulu gave Spinelli her hand pulling him out of the mess of covers he had fallen into and back onto the edge of the bed.

"So I'm just going to throw out a wild guess and say you're feeling a bit nervous for the big day?" Lulu did her best to cover up the giggle in her voice.

"Is the Jackal that transparent?" Spinelli stood up and began to pace back and forth in front of the bed. "While I am counting down the hours until my impending nuptials with excitement I must confess to a level of anxiety the Jackal has not experienced since assisting Stone Cold thwart the evil doers and the menacing Mr. Craig during the Metro Court crisis."

"Spinelli I think it's sweet how nervous you are" Lulu barely finished her sentence before Spinelli stopped his pacing in protest.

"Sweet? No! No! These words the Blonde One uses to define the Jackal must be eliminated from her vocabulary before we make the pilgrimage to the most holiest of churches."

"What did I say?" Lulu asked.

"My blushing bride needs to be with a man who can live up to her every carnal desire and sweet makes the Jackal appear docile and well, childish. Who would want to say I do to that? And since it is more than my heart and soul I am pledging to my beloved for eternity I want to show her that I am indeed capable of mixing it up in the biblical sense."

"Let me get this straight you think that if you learn the Kama Sutra Maxie will want to marry you more?" Lulu picked up the book and began flipping through the pages alternating between a look of shock and wonder about the material she saw. "Spinelli I just came from the church and Maxie was putting on her dress so I'm like 99.9% positive she's on board with this wedding. You don't have to worry." Lulu took one last sideways glance at a page and tossed the book aside.

"Blonde One I appreciate your kind words but from this day forward, the Jackal needs to be the man who rocks Maximista's world. But alas, the default label I receive is sweet and kind."

Lulu reached for Spinelli's arm. Her warm smile and eyes brought him back down to the bed because as much as they had been through these two features always reminded Spinelli that his friend spoke to him without judgment, only truth.

"Ok can I tell you a little secret?" Lulu now had Spinelli's undivided attention. "Maxie can't get enough of you Spinelli and it's not just your heart and soul she gushes about." Lulu could already tell that her admission was slowly rebuilding the cracks in his confidence.

"Is this true? Does Maximista profess to a yearning for the Jackal?" Spinelli's mouth began to form a small grin at the realization that his fears may be completely unfounded.

"It always sounds like it to me. You and I both know Maxie's favorite pastime is talking and there is rarely a time I can remember during the long and tedious hours planning Kate's events, getting her mail or lattes that the topic of conversation wasn't about you. And as far as I can tell there are no complaints in terms of carnal pleasure."

Spinelli smirked as Lulu continued, "But seriously, do you know what I would give to know that the only worry I have in a relationship is whether or not it was kinky enough? Spinelli today is the day you get to marry the woman of your dreams! You've given Maxie a love that she trusts and respects and someone who would read the Kama Sutra the day of his wedding to make sure that every need and desire of hers is fulfilled. If that doesn't make you a man than I don't know what would."

"It is true the Jackal is no doubt the luckiest man on Earth right now and while I may appear to possess insecurities it is no more than the excitement of what is to come. Fair Lulu may I confess a secret of my own?"

"Of course" Lulu smiled.

"My heart hurts with how much I love Maximista and I want nothing more than for you to have this feeling for someone one day. The Jackal is certain from his metaphorical pas de deux of push and pull with my beautiful bride to be that every person has his or her soulmate and while they may not appear so at first, they will steal your heart when you least expect it. And despite my sudden onset of pre-wedding jitters, for the first time in my life I say these meditations with complete confidence, perhaps the greatest gift my time with Maximista and the ones dear to my heart have given me."

Spinelli noticed the tears that were forming in Lulu's eyes, which she did her best to hide by removing herself from the foot of the bed. She walked towards the suit that hung off of Spinelli's bedroom door and brought it to him. He was standing now and looking her directly in her tear filled eyes. Lulu took a deep breath and touched her friend's cheek, "I am so proud of the man I see in front of me. My barbeque chip eating, orange soda drinking surfer dude of a friend has turned into a compassionate, successful and confident man." Spinelli grabbed Lulu's hand and embraced her as she continued, "I don't even have to make you promise that you'll take care of Maxie because I know you'll do that and more. But it's still part of the whole wedding day tradition so just humor me." The duo broke out with a burst of laughter. Just as they were about to continue the sound of Lulu's cellphone ring chimed.

"Ah it's Maxie letting me know that she, not me, is the woman marrying you today and suggests that I should get back to the church. Are you good with everything?"

"Yes, all the Jackal has left to do is dawn his most awesomely high-end tux compliments of the nip/tucked fashion designer Federico."

"Alright then I'll head back. I am so happy for you." Lulu kissed Spinelli's cheek and made her way out of the regrettably pink room and back to her duties as wedding planner.

**I Do**

The petals were dropped during Emma's flawless walk, the procession of an oddly mixed yet harmoniously balanced parade of Lulu, Sam and Robin as bridesmaids took their places mirroring the equally unique set of Patrick, Jason and Coleman as the groomsmen, Mac gave his daughter one final kiss of security and one final glare towards his future son-in-law. All that was left was for Maxie to join Spinelli hand in hand, vow for vow.

"The couple has decided to prepare their own vows for the ceremony" The Priest explained, "Damian we'll start with you." It took a moment and Maxie's hand squeezing down on his to realize that he had failed to answer to his given name.

"Many apologies Father, the Jackal is not used to be addressed by his real name, in fact it usually escapes him and that's why he…" Spinelli felt another squeeze and looked up at Maxie "Right", Spinelli pursed his lips together with a smile to stop the words from continuing.

Spinelli could see the nerves had gotten the best of him but he looked into Maxie's eyes and began to speak. "Words are what I'm known for, they're something I cannot live without but when I see you there is not a single word in any language or lexicon that can describe how deeply and profoundly you have changed me. The jack---I have more respect and love for you than my heart is capable of giving and for that I will work a lifetime to show you in other ways what you mean to me my beautiful blonde one. Mariah Maximilliana Jones I am yours heart, body and soul for the rest of our days on God's great Earth."

Maxie took a deep breath but rather than fight her tears she gave in, "When we met you had every right to call me the Bad Blonde One. I was spiraling out of control but there was something about you that was different…you were the first person who put up with me and let me mend. That day in the sewers I knew we were alike, and I felt like if I didn't have you in my life I would never be truly complete. I don't think you know how much you have given me. The reason I have the hope, confidence and love I didn't want to accept is because you believed in me and that made me want to believe in myself. Without BJ I wouldn't have this heart that beats so fast every time I see you and is so full of love that I want to burst but I know now that this heart is mine and I will never take that for granted again. Damian Spinelli I give you my heart, body and soul to keep forever and ever."

With rings exchanged, a kiss to seal, a collective sigh of relief and no dry eye in the crowd Maxie grabbed Spinelli's hand and made their first steps as husband and wife.


End file.
